Captain America (KingMacho)
|gender = Male|age = 182-183 (biologically 116-117)|DOB = July 4th, 1918|clearance = Level 6 (formerly)|title = (formerly) Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) Grief Counselor (formerly)|status = Alive|movie = Iron Man 2 (mentioned) Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Iron Man 3 (mentioned; deleted scene) Thor: The Dark World (illusion) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man (post-credits scene) Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (cameo) Avengers: Infinity War Ant-Man and the Wasp (mentioned) Captain Marvel (mid-credit scene) Avengers: Endgame|affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly)|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Agent Carter (flashback) Daredevil (mentioned) Jessica Jones (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned) Runaways (figure) What If...? (1 episode) unreleased)|actor = }}Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran, a founding member of the Avengers, and Earth's first known superhero. Rogers had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into World War II, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Rogers was the only recipient of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine under the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Determined to serve, Rogers ultimately volunteered for the Project Rebirth, which enhanced the frail Rogers' body to the peak of human physicality. Mistrusted by Colonel Chester Phillips, the head of the SSR, Rogers was relegated to propaganda campaigns, and was given the new moniker of Captain America. Rogers later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied prisoners of war. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA bases alongside his own team, the Howling Commandos, in another attempt to capture Red Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits had made him a living legend, and during this time he also formed a relationship with Peggy Carter. Despite seemingly losing his closest best friend and loyal teammate, Bucky Barnes, during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. His friend Howard Stark spent time searching for his body. Rogers then spent sixty-six years encased into ice in suspended animation before Rogers was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers which had been made up of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes, which included Howard Stark's son Tony, Rogers then played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as his way to maintain peace and justice with the aid of Black Widow, Captain America had come into a fierce conflict against the Winter Soldier who had seemingly assassinated Fury. Having been blamed for the incident by Alexander Pierce, Rogers discovered that HYDRA, whom he thought had dissolved in 1945, had existed in secret as a parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they were planning to use Project Insight as a way to bring about a new world order, while also learning that Winter Soldier was, in fact, his best friend Barnes, operating as the brainwashed assassin. Along Romanoff, Maria Hill and Falcon, Rogers had ended the HYDRA Uprising. As the immediate threat of HYDRA was quelled, Rogers embarked on a quest to locate Barnes. During the search for Barnes, the Avengers had assembled in order to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, which prompted Rogers to abandon his own quest and rejoin all of his former teammates to help capture the Scepter and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After securing their victory, Rogers was almost immediately thrown into another crisis when Ultron, the new peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, began a plot to eliminate humanity. Following a prolonged and brutal conflict in which Vision's creation gave them an advantage, Ultron was defeated during the Battle of Sokovia: However, the cost of their battle meant many of the Avengers disbanded, while Rogers and Romanoff stayed to lead the second incarnation of the Avengers. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Rogers' problems increased more as Barnes resurfaced having seemingly caused a recent terrorist bombing, as Rogers chose to protect Barnes, which then lead to Ross sending Stark out to apprehend them both. Upon learning Helmut Zemo was to blame, Rogers fought against his former allies to find Zemo, only for Zemo's schemes to finally be completed as he revealed Barnes killed Stark's parents, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers falling apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Rogers sent Barnes to gain help from Black Panther in Wakanda while he and all his allies then became vigilantes. However, when Thanos and his Black Order attacked Earth seeking the final Infinity Stones, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect Vision. In order to keep Vision safe, Rogers had brought him to Wakanda while he and Black Panther's army held off the onslaught of Outriders sent down by Thanos. Despite their success with destroying Thanos' forces, when Thanos himself arrived on the planet, he effortlessly overpowered Rogers and all the other heroes and took the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the population of the universe, leaving as Rogers witnessed his best friend die again alongside his countless others. Five years after the Decimation, Captain America and his fellow Avengers found a method to traverse through time safely and traveled to various points in the past to amass all six Infinity Stones. After successfully aiding in the resurrection of the lives taken by the snap, Captain America participated in the Battle of Earth and was deemed worthy of Mjølnir, wielding it in combat against Thanos. After Iron Man sacrificed his life to kill Thanos and his army, Rogers attended his friend's funeral before traveling back in time to restore Mjølnir and the Infinity Stones to their original time. However, after returning the items, Rogers chose to travel back to the 1940s and live out a life in the past, where he married Peggy Carter. Having grown old, Rogers paid a visit to Wilson in 2023, entrusting him with his shield and choosing him as his successor. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. His intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. The Super-Soldier Serum also healed all of his ailments, physical and genetic imperfections instantly, giving him a perfect body better than that of a man in his physical prime. It also prevents him from getting intoxicated by alcohol, meaning he cannot get drunk. The Super-Soldier Serum permanently transformed him from a frail young man into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The Super-Soldier Serum is definite, meaning if Rogers chooses to live an unhealthy lifestyle with no workout training, none of his powers would be weaken by any means. Furthermore, the results from the Super-Soldier Serum have increased his capabilities further, much like how it mostly increases his strength, physical performance, and muscle control. * Peak Human Intelligence: Rogers' mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestations of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Rogers has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. Rogers possesses perfect memory as demonstrated when he was able to perfectly replicate the locations of all HYDRA bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance," as well as retain obscure details of his youth with Bucky Barnes even the latter could not. Rogers is able to learn anything, such as memorization, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills much faster than normal humans. Even though he was unconscious, Rogers was able to recall the conversation S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had while they were defrosting him. Even with his limited knowledge of modern technology, Rogers was still able to help Tony Stark repair a Helicarrier and prevent it from crashing, or when he quickly gave the Avengers and the first responders an efficient plan to minimize and contain damage to New York City from the Chitauri invasion. Rogers also quickly assimilated to modern culture through extensive reading and the Internet. Since the Super Soldier Serum amplifies personality aspects as well, Rogers' brain chemistry is also altered. Though Rogers was brave, determined, and compassionate before, the SSS has also amplified those character traits. Rogers can also master any weapon in seconds, such as Proxima Midnight's spear, Corvus Glaive's glaive, Loki's scepter, Mjølnir, and Stormbreaker. Indeed, Rogers was the only Avenger who was able and worthy to lift Mjølnir, despite Thor's claims to the Guardians of the Galaxy that any attempts to lift a weapon of a similar type by one who is not worthy would result in their bodies crumbling and their minds simultaneously collapsing into madness. Furthermore, Peggy Carter believed Rogers had the mental conviction to carry the entire weight of the world on his shoulders indefinitely. * Peak Human Strength: Rogers' strength is enhanced to considerable superhuman levels. His enhanced strength allows him to physically overpower combatants including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. Rogers can bend metal bars with visible effort, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. Rogers can effortlessly crush a walkie-talkie from one of the German police officers and tore off a car door with ease. Rogers' strength allows for him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks during his fight. Rogers can even generate enough force to have his shield pierce the metal frame of a Quinjet. While Rogers' strength is rivaled by Black Panther, Winter Soldier, and Iron Man in his early armors, surpassed by the likes of Corvus Glaive and Ultron and outclassed by Iron Man in his latest armors, Hulk, Loki, Thor and Thanos, his strength combined with his astonishingly effective muscle control can enhance his profound fighting skills. Rogers' experience of unarmed and armed combatant allows him to subdue those of equal strength even if they have the advantage to attack him, such as Rogers successfully overpowered Winter Soldier, despite his bionic arm, and eventually subdue him. Rogers was able to restrain the Winter Soldier by firmly breaking his hand to successfully force him to drop the key and leaving him unconscious, forced back both Black Panther in his Panther Habit and War Machine with less difficulty. Rogers was able to break out of Spider-Man's web and use it to pull Spider-Man to him. Rogers was able to roughly overpower Iron Man in his Mark XLVII Armor by forcing him to be pinned down even when he had activated his repulsors mid-fight, dismantle pieces of the armor and destroy its arc reactor with a single blow from his shield. Rogers was able to fight against Loki long enough for Stark to help him catch Loki, with him managing to slightly harm him with a strong-force kick and jab to the face. Rogers was able to hold up to Ultron's second robotic body and even toss him through a solid pillar, contend against Glaive to enough degree to effectively block his blows. Rogers was able to hold his own against Thanos even if only last for moments. Nevertheless, Rogers was able to slightly stagger Thanos with a few blows from his collapsible Wakandan shields and exerted his vast full strength of both his arms to briefly halt Thanos from closing his Infinity Gauntlet hand with five Infinity Stones already inserted, a incredible feat of strength that eventually surprised Thanos, despite the fact he was completely unmatched for Thanos. During his USO tours, Rogers was able to lift a motorcycle frame with three showgirls sitting on top without any strain. Rogers was also able to pull himself away from the immense magnetic force applied on his hand by a magnetic handcuff, which humans cannot achieve. Rogers was able to lift a large metal support beam to save a trapped Winter Soldier when he was critically injured. He also supported falling debris from a collapsing building to save Black Widow and himself from being crushed with help from his shield. While chopping wood, Rogers easily ripped apart a block of a wood trunk in half with his bare hands. He has been able to throw a moving motorcycle at a jeep and with no required effort, support the weight of an entire car during Ultron's initial attack on Sokovia. Rogers even stopped a helicopter, piloted by Winter Soldier from lifting off by pulling on its landing gear with great effort. In Lagos, Rogers kicked a pickup truck several yards with enough force to send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact. After Michael Peterson moved a huge bulldozer in further distance, he asked a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainer, who records the time, to see if he beat Rogers' time; however, a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainer replied that Peterson was "not even close" to beating Rogers' time record. In other words, Rogers was able to move a huge bulldozer faster than Peterson himself. Armed with Mjølnir, Rogers' strength increased considerably, since it could throw the hammer with great force and only powerful beings like Cull Obsidian and Thanos demonstrated to be able to support several blows of Rogers with Mjølnir. This allowed him to topple Cull Obsidian and fight Thanos for quite some time, managing to knock him down and disarm him from his sword, before finally being easily defeated by the Mad Titan.39 * Peak Human Durability: Rogers' bones and muscles are denser and much harder than average humans, which makes him incredibly durable. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma, such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, the Winter Soldier, and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from immense heights that would eventually kill a normal human. Rogers has been tasered, shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions, and taken several beatings including being blasted off of a causeway into a city bus by a launched grenade, falling from the 30th floor of the Triskelion while using his shield with little discomfort, and getting beaten by the metal arm of Winter Soldier in the face multiple times. With his enhanced physiology, Rogers was able to recover and continue fighting after taking such powerful blows in efficient time. Another example of his durability is when Rumlow tried to taze him with the Taser Rod, which he resisted for more than five seconds with endurable discomfort whereas ordinary humans would become unconscious almost immediately on contact. Rogers dropped down to one of Project S.H.I.E.L.D. Insight's helicarrier from a considerable height without injury. Rogers was able to dive out of a Quinjet without a parachute into open water. He was able to survive both of Ultron's blasts and Iron Man's repulsors straight in the chest, as well as Scarlet Witch's telekinetic bolts and a super-accelerated punch from Quicksilver, all without any noticeable damage whatsoever, while he's getting back up immediately after all of these. Rogers was even able to withstand being telekinetically knocked away by Thanos using the Infinity Gauntlet and quickly recover to stand against the Mad Titan for a while on his own. Even after being briefly incapacitated by a powerful punch from Thanos, who nowhere near used his full strength, Rogers was once again able to eventually get back up on his feet. He was able to endure the 2014 Thanos using Mjølnir, and withstand few of his punches with only minor bruises and bleeding scars. * Peak Human Speed: Rogers can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential. He can almost run faster than most standard vehicles and ran cover a small area such as city blocks as well. Sam Wilson stated that Rogers ran 13 miles in 30 minutes after their warm-up jogging. Even while completely unmatched, Rogers was quick enough to surprise Quicksilver and briefly stun him with his shield. He accomplished this feat again with Thanos, surprising him enough to land three hits on him. Although Rogers' speed rivals with Winter Soldier and Black Panther, they were are capable of outrunning him in a chase due to their head start, forcing him to resort to hijacking a car to catch up. Nevertheless, Rogers proves to be as fast as them, as shown during the Battle of Wakanda, when he ran at almost equal speeds with T'Challa (who can run as fast as a zebra) when rushing towards the Outriders. * Peak Human Agility: Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist and superior to the world's best acrobat. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandos were held captive in, Rogers was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other in order to escape.During his chase of the Winter Soldier, he was able to leap from the inside of his apartment into the building across the street. Rogers can leap over cars with simple running moves. Rogers can use his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be truly difficult for a normal human to accomplish. * Peak Human Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in his muscles and his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. Rogers could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without slowing down or showing any sign of fatigue, allowing him to run for dozens of miles and fight for extremely long periods. Additionally, Rogers can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted due to his stamina extending to his lung capacity. Rogers was able to run for 13 miles without any noticeable sign of fatigue. Rogers was also able to hold his breath underwater to intercept Heinz Kruger in his miniature submarine for brief periods of time. * Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. His reflexes allow him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range and was once able to evade gunfire from a Quinjet's Gatling gun as he was accelerating towards the airship on his motorcycle. Rogers' auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast-paced combat soldiers and are subdued by Captain America before they can even train their weapons on him. His reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. Rogers was also able to easily catch Proxima Midnight's spear when it was hurled at him, and even had enough reflexes to dodge Thanos' superhumanly fast attack and land three hits on Thanos himself, whose reflexes is so great that the Titan completely outmatched Hulk and Loki, and furthermore stop Thanos' left hand, which was adorned by the Infinity Gauntlet. After Rogers pulled down the helicopter that the brainwashed Winter Soldier was flying in, he dodges the accelerated helicopter blades that were coming towards him. Furthermore, Rogers dodge a grenade launched by Black Widow at Winter Soldier without looking * Peak Human Senses: Rogers' natural senses have been enhanced to the peak of human potential. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He was able to notice little things such as sweat drop trickling down a man's face to tip him off to danger. Rogers has also spotted a HYDRA soldier high up in a tree completely hidden when platoons of soldiers had no idea. Despite Barnes' having stealthily sneaked behind Rogers in his apartment making no sound whatsoever, the latter was somehow immediately aware to the former's presence. * Peak Human Healing Factor: The Super-Soldier Serum granted Steve Rogers' physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. Rogers is immune to earthly infections, diseases, and disorders; Rogers also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities, thus he can't get drunk like his friends. Rogers' metabolic rate is able to withstand the consumption of Asgardian ale which was aged for a millennium in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet and deemed by Thor to not be intended for mortal men to drink. Rogers is capable of healing large cuts and bruises within hours and fatal gunshot wounds and fractures within several days. Rogers was able to regenerate from being shot on the stomach by a Chitauri Gun directly in the abdomen in a matter of minutes. Rogers' injuries can heal rapidly without leaving a trace of injury. Rogers is able to regain consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. Rogers' accelerated rate of healing kept him alive and halted his aging while being frozen in ice and placed in a cryogenic state. Furthermore, its regenerative properties allowed him to not only live well beyond that of an ordinary human, being almost one-hundred twenty years old - being much older if counting his time cryogenetically frozen - but also appear as a man half that age. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Rogers is highly experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed several forms of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers practically utilized a refined mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, Karate, Aikido and few other martial arts. Even in World War II, when he was still inexperienced, Captain America proved to be a skilled fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. * Shield Mastery: Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, even from extremely skilled weapon masters such as Thor with his hammer and even Thanos using his sword, he is able to throw it with a nearly perfect aim, managing to slice Spider-Man's webbing with it mid-air. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Roger's skill applies to other shields, as he was able to wield the Wakandan Shields given to him for the Battle of Wakanda very expertly as blunt weapons, killing many Outriders and managing to combat and even disarm Corvus Glaive as well as even land a few hits on Thanos. * Weapon Proficiency: Rogers has shown to use different type of weapons throughout his career. He used a spear for close combat, managing to use the Corvus Glaive weapon to fight and disarm Proxima Midnight alongside Black Widow. He displayed outstanding skill with the mighty Asgardian war hammer Mjølnir, after he had been found worthy of wielding it, able to briefly overtake Thanos, landing several vicious blows, and could easily take down many Outriders with it. * Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Thompson submachine gun during World War II and eventually modern firearms, picking up a Noveske N4 Diplomat and using it with ease. While he knew how to use the modern assault rifle, he was not used to it and missed his targets each time he fired and even slipped from the platform he stood on and grabbed a wire to stay on the ship when caught in a hail of gunfire from the men that he was fighting on the Helicarrier. Rogers also shows expertise in knife throwing. * Master Spy: Aside from being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Rogers is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. During World War II, Rogers and the Howling Commandos successful raided several HYDRA bases, rescued Allied POWs, and captured top HYDRA scientist, Dr. Arnim Zola. After being revived in the 21st century, despite his lack of knowledge of the current technologies, he managed to sneak around in the Helicarrier and discovered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tesseract-based weaponry. * Master Tactician: Rogers is a masterful strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. * Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an extraordinary master acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his extremely enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in his attacks and takedowns. * Bilingualism: Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French, which he used to communicate with Georges Batroc. * Pilot: Rogers has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. In the 1940s, he crash-landed Red Skull's plane on the Arctic. After returning, he is able to fly a Quinjet. * Artist: Before fighting in the War, Rogers took art classes. During the war and his tour, Rogers kept a notebook of his drawings that showed his discontent as a mascot. Peggy Carter even kept his drawing of himself as a monkey in her retirement home. Personality : "I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too." : ―Steve Rogers to Thaddeus Ross Considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Steve Rogers has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers was saddened by losing so much of his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and his continued works to save the world, Rogers is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgment for his deeds. He was also very empathetic being able to understand and relate to both Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver before meeting them and understanding Tony Stark's motivation during the Avengers' Civil War despite Iron Man being on the opposing side. He also conceded that Tony had very good reasons not to join the Time Heist and openly said he was happy that his friend had finally found the peace that he'd so desperately wanted. What separates Steve Rogers from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality. Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. Despite originally being physically weak and small, and rejected many times due to his frail health, he still tried to enlist in the Army during World War II. Steve tried to be of service in whatever way he was allowed; even when his talents were wasted when he was ordered to inspire the American soldiers and support the American war effort by starring in U.S. propaganda. When he heard that the 107th battalion, including Bucky, was captured in a nearby HYDRA facility, Rogers disobeyed his superior's orders and went behind enemy lines in an apparent suicide mission and rescued them. Rogers finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, and does not hesitate to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats, hypocritical authority figures, powerful beings like Loki, or even the nearly omnipotent Thanos. His determination also aids him, giving him a boost in physical power to allow him to hold off beings of much greater strength, with this even allowing him to survive against Thanos. A true hero, Rogers is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others and does not care if he is considered the villain in his heroic job, as his desire to protect the world remained as strong as ever even after he was deemed a criminal. Though he refused to give up in the immediate aftermath of the Decimation, following the disastrous Ambush on Thanos, even Rogers conceded defeat. When Scott Lang returned however, Rogers quickly got his fighting spirit back, being the first to support Scott's plan. The true extent of his determination and selfless heroism was fully exemplified when he proved himself worthy to wield Mjølnir. Amusingly however, when facing off with his past self, Rogers actually seemed annoyed by his own sheer determination. Rogers is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier and an Avenger, Rogers knows full well that war has its casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. He was willing to justify violence and killing to defend others and to preserve peace and freedom, even when Nick Fury called him out on various war crimes he and the American army committed during World War II. Rogers once had to tell Natasha Romanoff to close the Chitauri portal, despite Stark not being out yet. Rogers was also willing to fight his best friend Bucky Barnes when the latter was preventing Steve from saving over three million innocent lives. Nevertheless, Captain America will always prioritize civilian lives. For example, Rogers would not abandon Novi Grad until all of its citizens were evacuated; even when Ultron was planning on smashing the city to the ground to create more damage to Earth. His heroism and determination to what he believes is morally right no matter the personal cost even allowed him to move Mjølnir slightly when he attempted to lift it following the retrieval of the Chitauri Scepter, much to the surprise and discomfort of Thor. He also does not approve of sacrificing others to achieve victory should other options remain available; he refused to let Vision sacrifice himself, instead looking for a way to separate him from the Mind Stone. Captain America's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with Tony Stark, who is more comfortable with a grey morality to protect people. This has led to several moments of bickering, arguments, and almost physical fights over the direction of the Avengers in how to protect people. Despite their differences, however, they both respect each other, work well together, and have even formed a close friendship. This difference in attitude, reached a head in the Avengers Civil War, where Tony sought to compromise with governments who were increasingly intolerant with collateral damage while Rogers refused to do so believing it would inhibit the Avengers' response time, eventually causing him to become a fugitive. Rogers nevertheless still cared for Tony and did not desire for them to fight, as he pleaded with Tony to stop attacking Bucky as Bucky did it without having control and did not kill him after beating him, even going as far as to send him a letter to apologize and a phone so Stark can contact him. He was visibly ashamed when Tony furiously demanded he tell the truth of his parent's death and felt enough sympathy and remorse for keeping the truth hidden that he relinquished his shield and returned it to the Stark family. Two years later, after much of the anger between the two factions of Avengers had died down, Rogers outright referred to Iron Man as Earth's "greatest defender", even joking that he himself was a poor substitute emphasizing the respect he maintained for Tony. While Captain America's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. After realizing the Winter Soldier was his long thought to be a dead best friend, he only fought him to disable HYDRA's Helicarriers. However, once the Helicarriers were destroyed, he immediately stopped fighting the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reason with him and help him remember their friendship. This reached its apex in the Avengers Civil War where Steve steadfastly refused to give up on Bucky which caused the Avengers to fracture along with more than half their number to become fugitives. Since being defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone, or greatly aged. Even while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Steve still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Steve did not know how to belong and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. Although he eventually reunited with both Peggy and Bucky, Steve was still a "man out of time". However, after the battle against Ultron, Steve finally realized that he was no longer the man he was before he was frozen. Hence, Steve decided to focus his life on just helping people, taking a permanent role as the leader of the second incarnation of the Avengers. He is very protective of his friends from his past, especially Bucky Barnes, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill his goal. He seems to have developed a trust and attraction towards Sharon Carter. During his time with the new team of Avengers, he developed a trust and bond with Black Widow. He also embraces links to his own time often seeing much of Howard Stark in Tony. He does have a darker side, however, with Ultron noting that Rogers had been a soldier for so long, he subconsciously craved conflict and battles to avoid a civilian life and being forced to confront all he'd lost. Indeed his worst nightmare, caused by Wanda Maximoff, was shown to be the end of the war with people not needing him anymore leaving him with the realization that everyone whom he had ever loved was gone and he was alone. Overall, Rogers is a selfless person but one with a notable blind spot: his childhood friend Bucky Barnes. The last living link to his time, Rogers was willing to do everything to protect him, going so far as to abandon his role as leader of the Avengers and a team player. When Tony called Rogers out on failing the role of Captain America, at the end of their fight during the Avengers Civil War, Rogers abandoned his shield and with it, the identity of "Captain America", heeding Tony's point. Even years later, he had made no efforts to reclaim the moniker allowing his uniform to darken and removing the American stars that had once adorned it. Rogers has a strong dislike for agencies or groups that express control over the individual due to having fought vigorously for his nations' freedom and losing the world he knew for that very reason. This dislike extends to groups of any ideology be they HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D.. Rogers himself admits that the Howling Commandos committed less than moral actions during World War II, but it was for the basis that people could be free, whereas Project Insight was using fear to dissuade a security risk before it happens, eliminating the need for a soldier like himself and taking away the people's freedom. The desire for free will heavily influence Rogers' opinion on the Sokovia Accords. He strongly believed that the extravagant politics involved would restrict (or at least hinder) the Avengers' efforts to protect the people of the world, putting him at odds with the very pragmatic Tony Stark on the issue. His opinion on such groups lessened when the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, locked up Barnes in a cage. In the end, such was his dislike that he cut all ties with them and became a fugitive after the Avengers Civil War. While he still retains his desire to protect the world, continuing to fight against terrorists, he has no desire to be re-acknowledged as a superhero and does not care about the opinions of the governments of the world, as he coldly told Thaddeus Ross that he did not care if the latter disapproves of him defending the world and even went as far as to say he would not hesitate to fight him and the governments if they get in the way. The Decimation had a profound effect on Rogers' optimism, their failure to stop Thanos causing him to take on a darker and somewhat grim persona, even non-verbally conceding that Tony's intentions behind Ultron's creation had been noble and would aided in the Infinity War had the AI not gone rogue. When it was found that Thanos had destroyed the Infinity Stones, Rogers stopped his fight for the next five years, instead choosing to become a grief counselor, before Scott Lang returned with a plan. After Tony had sacrificed himself to win the Battle of Earth, Rogers honored his friend by finally retiring and enjoying the world he'd fought so hard to protect. Even after leaving the persona of "Captain America" behind, however, he still took it upon himself to aid whomever he could in whatever way he could. Uniforms * USO Uniform: Shortly following undergoing the procedure that turned him into a super soldier, Steve Rogers was denied the chance to serve on the battlefields of World War II. Instead, he was offered and accepted a position working with the USO, performing in stage shows to sell war bonds to promote the war. As part of his performance the USO created the image and identity of Captain America to serve as a mascot and symbol of nationalistic pride for the American people to rally behind and increase support for the war-front. Captain Rogers wore this costume in a number of stage shows in cities across America, as well as in a number of other images and iconography, including a number of fictionalized film reels of "Captain America" leading troops in the war, to help increase morale. This costume consisted of a comic-like look, having a blue jumpsuit with a white star in the middle, a blue mask with wings on the side and the letter A at the top of the mask. He also wore red leather gloves and red leather boots, as well as wielding a heater shield designed like the American flag. * Rescue Uniform: Captain America's original uniform was an ad-hoc uniform adapted from the costume that he wore in his USO productions. To make the costume less conspicuous and more combat worthy, Steve borrowed the "A" helmet from one of the Star Spangled Singers along with a combat jacket, pants and boots. He used it in his mission to save Bucky Barnes and a battalion of P.O.W.s that had been captured by HYDRA. * Strategic Scientific Reserve Field Uniform: Captain America's second uniform was made by Howard Stark. It was made with a shield of vibranium for Captain America to protect himself from gunfire. Captain America used the shield and wore the uniform in all of his attacks on enemy facilities and other missions. This uniform was more militant upgraded version of his USO Uniform, with darker colors, leather straps and patches, a utility belt and holster. He had the shield with him when he crashed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen. Nearly 70 years later, S.H.I.E.L.D. stumbled across the crash site of Captain America's plane. He was found alive, and he had the suit. * Modern Age/First Avengers Uniform: Upon his return, Phil Coulson had an amount of input in designing Captain America's new uniform, feeling an "old fashioned" appearance was needed to inspire others. The suit was a more streamlined version of Captain America's Stark-made uniform, incorporating modern and slimmer materials. When Captain America was called to join the Avengers, he adopted the suit, and they were able to take Loki into custody. Captain America wore his uniform once again during the Chitauri attack on New York City. Despite having a slim appearance, Captain America survived a Chitauri energy blast to the abdomen at close range, with no evident penetration. This suggests that like its predecessor, this suit also serves a light body armor. * STRIKE Stealth Uniform: Captain America's fourth uniform was a stealth uniform, given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D. for secret missions. The suit was a navy blue, utilitarian-style suit with a Kevlar-based ballistic component that could protect Captain America but at the same time function like a military black-ops uniform. It was used to retake command of the Lemurian Star and to escape from the Triskelion. After the events of the Infinity War, Steve Rogers used this uniform in the mission to Titan II, in order to retrieve the Infinity Stones. * Golden Age Uniform: In order to sever his ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. and to help the Winter Soldier regain his memory, Steve Rogers left his STRIKE Uniform in a high school gymnasium to be found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and retrieved a modified version of his former uniform from World War II from a display at the Washington, D.C. Smithsonian Institution in a hall paying tribute to Captain America. It was used in the climactic battle which took place at the Triskelion. * Second Avengers Uniform: This uniform was designed by Tony Stark, who provides equipment for all of the Avengers except Thor, the design is similar to his STRIKE Stealth Uniform, but with more color. It has strong electromagnetic panels on each of the gloves that allows Captain America to retrieve his shield more easily. It is also more durable than his previous uniforms, being capable of withstanding repulsor blasts. * Third Avengers Uniform: Captain America adopted a modified version of his second Avengers uniform as the leader of a new team of Avengers. He later removed the logos on his shoulders following the ratification of the Sokovia Accords. This version of the uniform dispensed with the electromagnets re-adopting the more traditional straps. Sometime before the Clash of the Avengers he removed the Avengers logo from the shoulders. After the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility, Steve Rogers went on the run. While in hiding, he removed the star from the center of his uniform and disposed of his helmet. Eventually, the entire suit was dirtied into a slightly darker color with more rips around the center, exposing the chain mail/linked scales underneath the outfit. * Fourth Avengers Uniform: Five years later, after the Decimation, Steve used a much newer uniform that resembled his last one, which had the chain mail/linked scales on it. But the scales were now exposed, unlike the last one, where they were hidden under the outfit. He later used it during the attack on the Avengers Facility and their final battle against Thanos and his army. Category:Avengers Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Comics Characters Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Military Personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Characters Category:Captain America Characters